


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°51 : « Corde sensible de fanboy »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [51]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coulson is a total fanboy, Crack, Drabble, I wonder whether Coulson is Team Cap or Team Iron Man...
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Skye avait sa propre petite technique pour retrouver la trace d'un Coulson qui disparaîtrait de sa vue...





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°51 : « Corde sensible de fanboy »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : « Four Walls (The Ballad Of Perry Smith) » de Bastille
> 
> Remarque : Parce qu'on ne se lasse pas de Coulson le fanboy ultime de Captain America... ;)

\- Est-ce que quelqu’un aurait vu Coulson ? demanda May, perplexe. Je ne le trouve nulle part.

\- Attends une seconde, fit Skye avec autorité.

La jeune femme prit le temps de s’éclaircir la voix, avant de crier :

\- CAPTAIN AMERICA EST LE PIRE AVENGERS, LE PLUS ENNUYANT DE TOUS.

On entendit alors des pas précipités dans le couloir, et la porte sauta soudain de ses gonds, défoncée par Coulson avec une force exceptionnelle.

\- QU’EST-CE QUE TU VIENS D’OSER DIRE ? rugit-il.

\- Tu vois, reprit Skye calmement à l’attention de May, on l’a retrouvé.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 92.
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice : Cette méthode fonctionne aussi parfaitement sur moi ;)


End file.
